Of Mites and Men
"Of Mites and Men" is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of Eureka. Synopsis Global Dynamics deals with two threats — a visit from Senator Wen and robotic bugs that can consume everything — and it's unclear which is the greater. Meanwhile, Allison refuses to acknowledge any drawbacks with which the implants may have left her. Plot The scene opens with Jack making breakfast for Allison. She tells that she heard yelling last night and Jack says that Commandos came for Jo last night. Allison says that she is going to back to work now that she is checked out and feels that she is going to be 100%. However, it is clear that Jack doesn't think so. Meanwhile, Jo takes the test for the “Astreaus” mission. She finishes up unsure of how she did. Jack and Allison get into Global Dynamics and Senator Wen is there. She tells that she needs to talk to Jack. Allison says that is glad to get back to duty, but Wen says she hasn't cleared Allison for full duty yet because she feels that her confidence in Allison is not 100% yet. Allison is insulted and Jack tells that he better go with Wen and not keep her waiting. Back in the testing, Larry says that Jo's test results are ready already. She sees that she passed. She does a happy dance and Zane comes in and sees her. He laughs and says that she did well. Jo says that she wishes that Zane was going to Titan. Zane says that he is going to Titan; they just don't know it yet. Jo gets a text to meet Fargo in Level Q. Jack and Senator Wen get into the Director's office and meets with the team of engineers working on the “Astreaus” mission and Dr. Sanagustin says that she is right on schedule. However, Senator Wen says that there is a new deadline and she tells that she will meet it. Wen asks where Dr. Fung is and suddenly there is a frequency wave that goes off and shatters some glass. He comes on the video screen and apologizes. He is trying to get the communication controls for Titan. Wen says that Jack is going to be working for her and is going to be the Head of Global Dynamics Security and tells that he needs to wear a suit. Meanwhile, Jo gets to Level Q and asks what Fargo wanted. Fargo, Parrish and Holly are there and they all say that they got a text from Jo telling them to meet her. Suddenly the door closes on them and Larry comes on the screen. He says that it is the next part of the training and says that it is Psychological Strength Test. Holly is impressed, but Jo doesn't like it at all. Larry tells them to surrender everything they have including their clothing. Larry says that test uniforms are going to be given. Holly tells that they just have to turn and look away from each other. Jo opens her locker to find Zane inside. Allison goes into her office to find Dr. Mark Timmons and she asks him to her in and Timmons says that Senator Wen says that Allison is not allowed to be there now. Jack walks around in his new suit and tie and he is very uncomfortable. He walks up to Allison who asks about the suit. He says that he is filling in for Jo while she is in testing. Allison says that everyone is treating her like her brain is broken. There is another frequency wave again and Dr. Fung apologizes again. Allison says that she can't believe that Jack is taking Senator Wen's side on this and he says that it is alright for her to be off her game and let him take care of her. Jack opens the elevator door and steps in. Allison sees that it is not there and saves Jack's life. Meanwhile, Larry tells Zane that he doesn't even qualify for the mission and Fargo says that the testing is messed with and tells him to open the door. However, Larry says that he can't do that and that he is going to have to stay inside. Parrish says that they restrain him and put him on rations. They get their first task. They have to fold 100 cranes out of paper and string them together. Jo doesn't like the fact that they have to do arts and crafts and Holly says that it is a mind test. Larry says that they are being timed. Back on the main level, Allison tells the engineers and tells that they need to shut down the other elevators and they ignore her. She tells that there is nothing wrong with her brain. Jack tells that he is going to see Dr. Fung. Meanwhile, Timmons talks to Henry and Grace and tells them that there is a procedure that doesn't have a successful survival rate in humans so much as it is in pigs. Grace doesn't like the odds and tells Henry that they need to consult. Jack arrives at his lab and he says that it couldn't have been his frequency admission. Suddenly there is another wave and the ground beneath them gives out and Jack and Fung jump to safety. Andy tells that the support beams are gone and that it wasn't Fung's fault. He says that there are tiny serrations. Jack asks if someone took the Tungsten, what could they do with it. Andy says that one would be the “Astreaus” spaceship. Jack has an idea. Meanwhile, Larry turns up the heat of the testers. Grace and Henry talk and Grace says that it is too risky. Henry says that it is his risk. Inside the test room, the subjects are getting hot and Zane says that the bathroom is broken. Holly says that she can hold her bladder. Jo says that is too much information. Parrish says that for Holly, there is no such thing. Fargo is getting upset with his antics. Zane goes to the panel and turn on the air and scatters all the paper. Jack and Andy go to Dr. Sanagustin and she tells that the ship is done and says that the ship was built by construction mites. She tells that the mites are safe in their storage. However, they are not there. She tells that she didn't design the mites and says that Zane did. Inside the test room, Zane is driving everyone insane with his gum popping and Zane calls out Jo's score. Jo realizes that Zane hacked into her test and cheated for her. Parrish tells that everyone is not on the same playing field. Fargo asks if this could get anymore frustrating and Larry turns on music. Allison goes up to Senator Wen and says that she should be reinstated. However, Wen asks why the rush and says that she understands that Allison needs to get her life back, but she needs to be ready first. Allison doubts herself. Andy talks to Jack and asks about the stress levels. Jack says that he is stressed over a lot of things and then he trips over a hatch. They see the mites and Jack realizes that they are building another ship and are going to bring down Global Dynamics. They get run up to Senator Wen and tell of the problem. Wen tells that she might be able to help out with Zane. Meanwhile, Fargo, Holly, Jo, Parrish and Zane are still doing the cranes and Holly runs out of paper. She tries to ask Parrish for some and he refuses to give her any. Fargo says that she can have some of his paper. The power goes out and Parrish gloats of his owl vision. Fargo takes charge and says that they can find the panel. Larry goes up to the control room and there is a wall blocking the way. Jack hears the mites on the other side of the wall and Andy says that he will lead Jack to Level Q to manually override the door. Back inside the room, Jo tells that she is going to up to Senator Wen and tell her that she needs to retake the test. Zane gets up and tells Fargo and Holly to go so that he can talk to Jo alone. He says that Jo passed the test by herself. She tries to get the power going but finds it impossible. She doubts her abilities. He says that should have worked because Wen put him in with them to add to the stress levels. Jack and Andy get down to Level Q and find it blocked. Andy says that he is not much help because the mites have got him. Inside the room, Jo tells that Zane is a traitor and says that she hopes that he enjoys Titan. Zane says that they really are cut off from Global Dynamics and the ceiling gives in a little bit. However Parrish doesn't flinch. Jack asks Henry what happened with the mites and Henry says that they got overloaded. Jack says that he has an idea as to who can help with the problem. Back inside the room, Fargo uses chairs to prop up the ceiling and says that should hold for a little bit. Parrish tells that they panic over the littlest things. A mite comes through the door and jumps on Parrish's head. He screams like a girl and freaks out. Jo smashes it and wonders why it is still alive. Zane recognizes it and says that if it is down there, it has already eaten through Global Dynamics. Meanwhile, Jack and Senator Wen go to Dr. Fung and Sanagustin and they tell that they get everything together and send a pulse out. However, Allison comes in and tells that they can only set a controlled burst or they will affect all of Global Dynamic's machines. They only have 30 minutes to get to them. She tells that she can get someone through and says that she knows Global Dynamics better than anyone. Zane takes apart a mite as Jo asks why he told her the truth, and he says that he not always bad. He pulls out the charger and says that they have power. Dr. Fung gives Jack the bomb and Allison navigates him through the maze. Zane puts in the chip and the door opens 8 inches. Holly says that she can handle that and says that she is limber. Fargo gets excited over that. However, Holly gets stuck and can't reach the manual overdrive. Jack makes his way down to where the test group is. The mites start to close him in and Jack jumps. His tie gets caught in the wall. The group tells that they need Parrish's cranes and use gum and a magnet. Allison leads Jack to guide the line through and they get the bomb and release the sound. The mites die. Later that night, Jack toasts to Allison for getting intern-director back and Henry tells that Grace is right and that it is their choice to make. She tells that she will go to Titan only if he marries her. He shouts that he is getting married and everyone is confused. Jack says that they are renewing their vows. Jo and Zane go out and Zane thanks Jo for putting in a word on the pardon and that now if he stays in Eureka, it will be because he wants to. Cast Main Cast *Colin Ferguson as Jack Carter *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Allison Blake *Joe Morton as Henry Deacon *Erica Cerra as Jo Lupo *Neil Grayston as Douglas Fargo *Niall Matter as Zane Donovan Guest Stars * Ming-Na as Senator Michaela Wen * Felicia Day as Holly Marten * Tembi Locke as Grace Monroe * Kavan Smith as Deputy ANDY * Chris Gauthier as Vincent * Christopher Jacot as Larry Haberman * Ellie Harvie as Dr. Sanagustin * Benjamin Ratner as Dr. Fung * Peter Kelamis as Mark Timmons * Wil Wheaton as Dr. Isaac Parrish * Blaine Anderson as Candidate * Tina Milo Milivojevic as Scientist #1 * Todd Mason as Scientist #2 * Chad Riley as Commando Memorable Quotes Notes *The title is derived from the 1937 John Steinbeck novel "Of Mice and Men, which in turn takes its heading from a line in Robert Burns' poem "To A Mouse". *Dr. Parrish's comment, "No doubt the lack of deadlifts and ab crunches disappoints you, Number One," is, of course, an in-joke, referencing Wil Wheaton's time on ST:NG. ru:Про клещей и людей 4.16